Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fuel injected engines, particularly direct fuel injection Diesel engines requiring a high injection pressure, for low speed and low load operation, i.e., for injection of small fuel quantities.
Description of the Prior Art
Adequate fuel injection pressure cannot be obtained at low speed or low load with straightline or rotary injection pumps. Conventional pump injectors yield considerably higher pressures in this range of operation, but even they are not always sufficient. Mechanical pump injectors also present great difficulties with regard to the setting of the injection advance.